


Love.

by Yokelish



Series: Love. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, No Smut, no poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokelish/pseuds/Yokelish
Summary: Sweet youth, sweet alcohol, sweet confessions.





	Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally found an old Word.doc with this and well, why not.  
Could be found on my tumblr @yokelish but this version is better

The sweet remnants of youth. Today the heir to the Lucian line is celebrating his birthday. What better way to do so than by getting drunk on most expensive champagne this side of Eos? So, you, with Prince Noctis and his retinue, trying to get two sloppy drunks back to princely old quarters in the palace. The prince is positively inebriated along with his buddy Argentum. You haven’t known the latter as long as other men, but you liked him a lot. He was lively and amusing and just the right amount of awkward. He seemed to bring some lightness to Noctis’s silent and aloof character. Even Gladio took a liking to him though isn’t eager to admit it. Talking about Gladiolus, he was currently helping the Prince to get out of the elevator. Ignis and you were helping out Prompto. Because no one — except drunk Noctis — knows where he lives and leaving him in this state alone is inadvisable.

“The morning is gonna suck even more than usual, Your Highness,” nudged Gladiolus the drunken royalty on his shoulder.

“Must they overindulge,” added Ignis with a sigh. 

“Hey,” you chipped in to defend Noct, “you wouldn’t fare better if someone told you were to be wed so soon.”

“That’s the royal protocol for you,” Amicitia huffed. Prompto, most likely disturbed by the conversation, reached out his hand to you, which you happily took. 

_We are friends, right? _

_Yes._

There was a groan from the prince. Oh, he was very aware of what’s being discussed. His upcoming wedding. A peace treaty with Niflheim. It would take place in Altissia and, somehow, he would need to get there.

“There, there, Your Royal Highness,” you said, patting the man on his head, offering some comfort. He just groaned not appreciating your effort a bit. He simply snatched your hand away from his head and kept it there.

_We are friends, right?_

_Yes. _

A stupidly happy smile appeared on your face, knowing you were holding hands with two of your friends. Prompto’s hold was loose like he was just seeking and offering the same level of comfort. He just needed to know that you were friends, truly. Noctis was tightly grasping your hand. Because he’s a prince and because he’s drunk and because he’s emotions are always a tight coil.

“Wha ‘bout a group hug?” Noctis asked someone. Somebody. Maybe he was drifting off to sleep. Because a hug wasn’t something His Riyal Highness ever asked for. That made all of you stop in your tracks and check on the prince. Maybe he was having alcohol poisoning and speaking nonsense. But when asked by Gladiolus if he just asked for a group hug, Noct unknowingly pulled your clasped hands to him causing a bit of a chain reaction. It pulled on you, on Prompto, on Ignis. 

“Group hug!” cheerfully repeated Argentum, trying to sway everyone to actually do it.

“Alright, Your Highness,” Gladiolus agreed, coming closer to everyone. Awkwardly, you were able to form a circle of friendship. Both men let go of your hand to pull you into hug. Yet you could feel their hands on your back in a grasp. Your hand on Prompto’s back, finding warm gloved palm, and holding on to it tightly. Ignis was still holding your hand like a gentleman: soft and gentle.

_I am your friend. _

Unlike Gladiolus, whose his hold was strong and tight.

_You are my friend. You are one of us. _

You couldn’t see yet knew that Noctis was holding hands with Prompto and Ignis. You with Ignis and Gladiolus. Gladiolus with you and Prompto.

_We are friends. _

“Alright, birthday princess, you got your wish,” Gladio rumbled.

“What can I say,” Noctis said, yawning, “I have you all in the palm of my hand.”

And the hug tightened. None spoke since there was no need to. This moment spoke for everyone. Beautifully. Truthfully. But like many beautiful things in life, it doesn’t last forever. The hands slip from the grasp. The link is broken. 

“Keep dreaming, Your Higness,” Gladio heartedly pushed the prince ahead, making the other stumble and fight for balance. Ignis sent him a glace of disapproval. His Highness isn’t in the best state for such antics. _It’s all in good humour, _responds the other man with a dismissing wave of his hand. Argentum is escorted right behind.

Noctis threw himself on the bed. Ignis and you helped Prompto to get relaxed on the royal couch. And when you thought it was all over with everyone either already asleep or going to turn in soon after, you hear very cautious words coming from the bed of the prince. You plop yourself right beside the body of the prince. His eyes are closed but he sure isn't asleep. 

“We love you, too,” you say to him. You wish to see the embarrassment on your friend’s face even if for a moment. 

“No, no, don’t feed his drunk confessions,” Gladio picked you from the bed.

“I love you, Noct,” said Prom. He was laying on the sofa, staring at the ceiling like it had constellations on it. “I love all of you, guys,” he added. “Gladio and Ignis and you.”

Gladiolus’s hands were still at your sides, holding you in place, steadying you against your desire to plop beside Prompto and say that you love him too. Because you did love them all. Even him being the new guy, you loved Prompto Argentum.

“Love you, too, Prom,” you peeped, pushing Amicitia away from you. The man only slapped his forehead. He just told you not to play into this. The only one that stayed away from this emotional and drunk mess of love confessions was Ignis. Of course, it would be Ignis who kept his head cool. And he wasn’t even the soberest right now. It was Gladio who had the least to drink being the Shield and all. You eyed the big man in front who told you not to play into those drunken confessions.

“What’s wrong, big guy?” you asked with a challenge. “Scared of little emotion?”

“I’m saying that come morning His Highness will never mention this again,” he explained, “and it’s kinda pathetic.”

“Oh, it’s easy for you to say you love us all?” you crossed your arms. Gladiolus is surely missing a point: it’s better Noctis says it if only drunk than to never have said it at all. It doesn’t come effortlessly to the prince to declare something like this. His love for his friends. But Gladio only huffed at you. _It’s no challenge at all. _

“I love you,” Amicitia said, looking at you. “And Ignis. And Prompto. Even you, Your Drunk Highness.”

For Gladiolus his emotions were valid and beautiful. They made him stronger. Why would he ever be shy to admit that he loved his friends? Unable to take it any longer, you hugged the large man.

“We love you, too, Gladio.”

He petted you on the back. He appreciated it, he did.

“You know I love you, Gladio,” blubbered Prompto sleepily.

“Okay, sure, shortcake,” Amicitia waved him off. “You got it, Iggy?”

“Certainly.”

Gladiolus had to leave to attend to some Crownsguard matters as well as report to the King and his own father. Leaving you with two drunk men already asleep and one man barely awake. Ignis was standing near the fireplace, already lit, probably waiting for you to bid farewell. But you couldn’t leave without him saying some stupid things. It would only be fair.

“You’ll be staying here, too?” you asked, minimizing the distance between you.

“Not here, but nearby,” he answered. “Gladio’s right. The morning will be most unpleasant for both.”

“Ig, you mind me being needy?”

“When are you not?”

That made you gasp. Come now, you are not needy. Except for today. But you have reasons. You have been drinking. Noctis was to be wed soon, ending his somewhat carefree days. He will be a married man soon.

“I’m only teasing,” he reassured you, offering you a place under his wing. Your hands came around his waist, pushing yourself close to him. He was a warm and solid presence you didn’t know you needed. His hand was gently resting on your shoulders, occasionally rubbing calming circles.

“So, how does it feel?” your voice a whisper.

His hum is a vibration that goes through his chest.

“His Royal Highness professed his love for you,” you explain with a giddy smile.

“I must say it feels pleasant to be appreciated.”

“You wake him up in the mornings and make him eat vegetables, but he still loves you,” you say absentmindedly.

“I can ask you the same question,” he looked down at you and smiled.

“I love Noctis, too,” you say.

He hums in appreciation of your declaration.

“Do you love… them?” you ask again.

“Those men are my brothers,” he answered, looking back at two sleeping men. “Of course, I love them.”

“And me?” you bite your bottom lip. Ignis chuckles.

“Absolutely cannot stand your presence,” he says before pressing a kiss to your forehead. You close your eyes into the kiss. He could have just said so but, no, he must tease.

“Well, you know we all love you, too,” you spoke, eyes still closed.

“Oh, you love me, too?”

He was teasing you. You knew better than to bite the bait. But maybe just today, just at this moment, you could.

“I love you, Ignis.”

There it was. The cup was tipped. Now its contents were flowing freely. Spilled. He wasn’t kissing you anymore, but his lips were still lingering on your forehead. It's like he didn’t want to let go of you. Of this moment. You understood that. Maybe he’ll even say that he loves you, too. Maybe just today, just in this moment, he could tell you and only you. His hot breath against your forehead, lips barely brushing the skin. 

“I love you, too,” he whispered.


End file.
